A Little Fall of Rain
by Lady Eivel
Summary: Eponine's thoughts as she lies dying. Musical based oneshot. Oneway EponineMarius, some MariusCosette


**A Little Fall of Rain**

Summary: Eponine's thoughts as she lies dying. Musical-based oneshot.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Les Miserables. Just saw it once as a school production and fell in love with it. Well, you know what I mean.

_Don't you fret, Mon__sieur Marius  
__I don't feel any pain  
__A little fall of rain__  
Can hardly hurt me now__  
You're here, that's all I need to know__  
And you will keep me safe__  
And you will keep me close  
__And rain will make the flowers grow._

But you see it, don't you? It's everywhere, like the blood. The rain pounds against the wounds. It hurts so much, my love, and you can't stop it.

Ironic. That for these past few years, you have caused me so much pain, pain you could have stopped so very easily. It only would have taken three words, just three, to send that pain away. And now… now I lie dying. Now the pain is not caused by you, you can do nothing about it. And you wish you could.

_But you will live, Ep__onine - dear God above  
__If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
__Shelter me, comfort me_

God? God abandoned me long ago. When Cosette left and my parents gambled away everything they had.

But nobody told you, did they? Good. Maybe that's for the best. That way I can sleep knowing something you don't. I like that idea. You, a scholar, not knowing that which is most important of all. My feelings for you, the history of your 'beloved'.

The way I watched as they abused her.

The way I watched as everything was reversed.

The way I watched as you sang to each other.

The way I sang to you, not a metre away, but unheard.

And maybe, just maybe, that's for the best

_You would live a hundred years  
__If__ I could show __you how__  
I won't desert you now_

_The rain can't hurt me now__  
This rain will wash away what's past__  
And you will keep me safe__  
And you will keep me close  
__I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

At last. I always dreamed of it, my love. Could you never tell? I think you do. Now. Now, as I lie here in your arms. Now, as each beat of my heart drives me closer to death. What was the song of the factory workers? At the end of the day, you're another day colder.

My dear Marius, my darling Marius, do you really think your body can prevent that? It is warm and soft, as I always imagined it to be, but it cannot drive away the cold. The numbness coming closer with every moment, every breath, every word.

_The rain that brings you here  
__Is__ h__eaven-blessed!__  
The skies begin to clear__  
And I'm at rest__  
A breath away from where you are__  
I've come home f__rom so far_

_So don't you fret, Mon__sieur Marius  
__I don't feel any pain__  
A little fall of rain__  
Can hardly hurt me now_

Rain from your eyes. Tears? For me? But Marius, you could never weep.

Not to me.

Not for me.

Your heart full of love…

You never felt that way.

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine  
__You won't feel any pain  
__A little fall of rain  
__Can hardly hurt you now__  
I'm here_

_That's all I need to know__  
And__ you will keep me safe  
__And you will keep me close_

No, it doesn't hurt. The cold has driven the pain away. Mostly. The pain in my chest was the worst before, and it still takes my breath away.

But that doesn't matter. Not anymore. It won't be there long. I can already feel it fading away. Marius, why do you cry? This is an ending to be envied, my love. Here, in your arms, with the pain gradually falling away. The ending I dreamt of. No Cosette. No maman, no papa. Just you and me. I will sleep in your arms at last, Marius. And perhaps, just perhaps, you may join me before too long. It is a selfish hope, but it is there nonetheless.

The light is fading. Night always heralds sleep for those like you. Now, it is eternal sleep for me which beckons so invitingly.

How could I resist?

_I will stay __with you  
__Till you are sleeping__  
And rain  
__Will make the flowers  
__G__row_


End file.
